


Comeback

by lorir_writes



Series: Who To Trust [2]
Category: America's Most Eligible (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Luisa and the other jurors go to the main house to fight for a chance to come back, but things get messy when Luisa uncovers somebody else’s secret.
Relationships: Han/Main Character, Handsome Stranger/Main Character (America's Most Eligible)
Series: Who To Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550806
Kudos: 1





	Comeback

The limousine passes by the streets of Miami and many fans stopped by to give their support to AME jurors. However, Luisa’s heart isn't in it. Coming back to the main house meant more than dealing with the unnecessary drama or pretending to have fun, be cheerful, and party all the time for the cameras when she's cranky and all she wants is to sleep the whole day. Coming back also means being alert and watching her back. Because clearly someone is out to get her.

“Luisa?” Teagan asks softly.

“Hey,” Luisa replies.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m trying to be…” She heaves a deep sigh.

“Is it because of the card reading I did for you yesterday? I knew I shouldn’t have done it.”

“It’s okay, Teag, I asked you to read them for me.”

“At least, the cards said you’ll find good fortune, despite the tribulations on the way.” Teagan smiles reassuringly to her friend.

Luisa didn't give much thought about her tarot cards reading then. She just wanted a distraction and a moment with her friend. Although, now it all made sense. No good fortune wouldn't come if she didn't face the tribulations. 

The limo rolls to a stop at the main entrance and all the jurors enter the AME mansion. “It’s weird coming back here... It’s like returning to a crime scene,” Bianca murmurs.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Luisa nibbles her bottom lip uneasy.

“Lina, Teagan, Luisa!” Ivy waves at the jurors from the top of the stairs and the other contestants gather to see what’s going on.

“Why are they here, Omar?” Zeke asks.

“It must be the Comeback Challenge. They’ve done these in past seasons.” Derek comments.

“Wait, someone is getting a second chance? We just got rid of these fools!” Mackenzie sneers but as she catches the sight of Luisa, her eyes soften.

“I don’t get it… Why didn’t they tell us about this sooner?” Adam looks confused. 

Before anyone could say anything further, Jen appears from a hallway. "Yes, the jurors are here, but this doesn't concern any of you until one of them returns to the competition. Come on!" She places her hands on Zeke's and Derek's shoulder, gently nudging them forward to shoo them away.

From afar, Luisa locks eyes with Adam. The exchange of smiles is subtle for most people, which is exactly what they wanted. With a head nod, she signals for him to go to the kitchen and turns to her friend. “Teags, can you help me distracting the producers?”

“Sure, Lu. I got your back.” Teagan smiles and walks to Omar, tapping his shoulder. He rolls eyes but keeps listening. Teagan winks and Luisa goes to the kitchen.

Adam doesn't waste time. As he sees Luisa, he rushes to meet her, wrapping his arms around her when he arrives. The familiarity of the embrace, of his cologne, the warmth of his body soothes her. Lifting her chin with one finger, he gazes her eyes intently, then presses his lips on hers. “I was worried I’d never get a chance to do it again.”

“Good to know. Because I’m planning on doing it again as much I can once I come back,” she whispers, kissing his neck.

Adam involuntarily closes his eyes, relishing the soft touch of her lips on his skin. When his gapes at her again, he notices her brown ones getting darker and smirks. “I love the enthusiasm, but I need you to focus on the challenge today. You have to win your way back.”

She nods. “I know. I just needed to see you so I could find a good reason to return.”

“The prize isn't good enough?”

“It is… but only if I get to share it with someone I truly care.” She tugs at his jacket and kisses him.

“Fair point,” he says smiling against her lips. “Now you need to go.”

“Do I get a good luck kiss?”

He shakes his head smiling and kisses her one more time. “Good luck, Lu.”

“Thank you.” She leaves the kitchen to meet the other jurors outside for the Comeback Challenge.

During the task, she tries her best to stay focused. However, she couldn't help but notice how many times Omar talks to Lina.

"Don't they look a little too close?" Teagan whispers to Luisa.

"They certainly do..." Luisa purses her lips.

Omar and Lina exchange glances, pretend to step away from each other, then head in the same direction when no one is watching.

"Let's follow them," Luisa suggests.

With quiet steps, two friends go outside and stop Omar. He looks over his shoulder, approaches Lina then passes one of the hearts to her discreetly.

"I'll make sure to properly thank you later, Tiger." Lina smirks, tracing her fingers under his shirt before she kisses his neck.

“Ugh! I knew it. That scheming little liar...” Luisa mumbles to herself.

“Oh my god… I knew during the aura cleanse there was something bad about her,” Teagan grumbles.

“That’s because she’s cheating from the very beginning, Teags. Lina is shady as hell.” Bianca speaks through clenched teeth, startling the other two. "Sorry. I couldn't let this lying snake get the best out of this."

"And she won't." Luisa scowls as the producer goes back to the house and Lina smiles playing with the stolen pieces of the challenge.

“Why are you three chatting like you have nothing else to do? Move!” Piper yells as she walks past by the three jurors.

“We have no proof, Bianca,” Luisa murmurs. “We can't just tell what we saw because we will look bad in front of the cameras.”

“She's right, B,” Teagan agrees.

“God, I hate that I don’t have my phone with me right now," Bianca grumbles.

Luisa gently pats Bianca's shoulder. “Let's finish the challenge. Good luck, girls.” She smiles and pulls them into a quick group hug.

##  **...**

Luisa throws a bunch of random objects away while she looks for the hearts in one of the rooms. Inside one of the men's travel bags, a journal falls on the ground, spreading a few loose pages on the floor. “Shit!” She bends over to pick up the papers and her eyes scan a few sentences.

___

_“I shouldn't be writing this. God, I’m getting so corny…”_

_“Just the thought of her, the sound of her laugh, the smell of her hair makes me smile.”_

_“Why does she have this effect on me? I miss her so much...”_

___

 _Wow... someone’s whipped. Who’s journal is that?_ Before she could look further, Luisa hears a loud chatter downstairs. She quickly tries to organize the mess she made and leaves the room.

“You're a fucking cheater!” Bianca yells in the middle of the room, pointing her long forefinger to Lina.

“Oh, please... You're just jealous because you're a stupid model and your tiny brain can barely function.” Lina huffs and throws her hair back.

“I’m gonna expose your cheating ass right now,” Bianca locks eyes with Luisa walking down the stairs. “Tell everyone what you saw.”

“Bianca, I…”

“Tell them now! There's no way she knows whose hearts she took unless someone gave them to her.” Bianca tries to reach for Lina’s hair but Han promptly holds her. Lina smirks as the contestants and the crew gather around. Han grips Bianca by the waist and Teagan nods to Luisa.

Luisa clears her throat. “I saw Omar giving one of the hearts to Lina here in the living room when everyone else was searching for the other ones. She thanked him by kissing his neck.”

“Oh, save it, Luisa. Everybody knows you're the slut’s producer, not me!”

The contestants look at each and whisper. The crew members shift uneasily. Piper shoots a dirty look at Lina, then at Omar. “Did anyone else witness it?”

“I did.” Mackenzie lifts her chin up.

“Me too.” Adam stands by Mackenzie’s side.

“You!” Piper points to an intern. “Get me the hidden camera's footage of this room right now.” With that, she storms out of the room and the crowd begins to disperse.

“Come on. You know you can't be here.” Jen shoos the contestants away one more time while a crew member takes Omar and Lina to another room and Carson leads the jurors outside.

After a few hours, everyone in the house is gathered by the pool and Piper comes in. “Listen up, people. Due to the several footages of Lina and Omar in inappropriate conditions, Lina is disqualified from the competition.” Lina glares at Luisa. “And you,” Piper steps towards Omar and glares at him. “Because once again you couldn’t keep it in your pants, you’re fired effective immediately.” Omar swallows hard and heads inside the house to grab his things.

“But the show must go on, everybody,” Carson smiles as the cameras point to him. “Lina had three hearts with the three female jurors names in it. Anybody else has hearts?”

“I have one,” Luisa says.

“I have one too,” Han steps forward.

“Alright, now it’s time for an unseen plot twist. Our lovely contestants usually vote one another out. But tonight they will cast their votes and decide who they want back in,” Carson beams. “Let’s begin. Ivy, cast your vote.”

As the contestants select the juror, Luisa and Han wait holding hands. “I can’t believe they have to choose between the two of us,” Luisa shifts uneasily.

“And we both know who’s coming back,” Han implies.

“Don’t say that.”

“Luisa, everyone loves you. There’s no way they’re choosing me over you. I know I would choose you.” He smiles making circles on her hand with his thumb.

“You chose a terrible moment to get mushy, Han,” she gives him a small smile.

“I disagree. I think the timing couldn’t be more perfect.” He lifts up her hand and kisses it, completely aware of Adam’s, Derek’s and Mackenzie’s glares at them.

Carson gathers everyone on stage and starts to speak. “Luisa, Han. You both had an amazing journey in the house before your elimination. But one of you will be granted the chance to come back. The contestants cast their votes and chose…” He smiles at the winner. “...you, Luisa.”

Han pulls Luisa into a warm embrace. “Told ya.” He beams.

Luisa wraps her arms around him.“I’ll miss you,” Luisa’s lips quiver.

“I’ll miss you too.” Han kisses her forehead as she cries. “And if your flirty heart ever lets you decide, I’ll be waiting for you."

A small laugh escapes from her lips. Luisa turns to Teagan and Bianca and they hug for a few minutes, but soon it's time for the jurors to leave.

As she watches the limousine go, Luisa hugs herself and square her shoulders. Winning the Comeback Challenge wasn't easy, but she did it. Luisa never thought she would have the chance to be part of the cast of her favorite reality tv show in first place. But there she was. She just came back to the main house after being eliminated. Yet, this time would be harder than before. The stakes are higher as the competition gets closer to the end. During her time at the Jury house, she has played out this moment in her head so many times she lost count. How she would get in, who she would greet first, what to do, what to say. However, nothing could ever make her feel prepared to face her traitor.


End file.
